Mei's Adventures
= 小美的冒险日记 (Mei's Adventures - Những cuộc phiêu lưu của Mei) = 24 tháng Mười: 你好! So I'm starting this journal. Honestly, I'm not sure who's going to want to read this. It was the idea of my colleague, Winston. He thinks that people will find my "unique" perspective interesting. (We'll see if he's right!) At the very least, it'll help me pass the time, and believe me, when you're huddled in a shelter and it's -20° C outside (brrrr!), you have a lot of time to kill. (And 雪球 isn't the greatest conversationalist.) A little bit about me: my name is Mei (yes, that Mei!), and I specialize in abnormal climate phenomena and their effects on different ecosystems around the world. I know that sounds really boring, but I'll do my best to make it entertaining! What's most important to me is taking care of our world and preserving it for future generations. It's the only one we've got! I'll try to keep you up to date on my travels and the things I encounter on my adventures. Speaking of which, I've been here in the Yukon, near Mount Logan, field-testing my new gear. I've recovered from some early "issues" (my arm still hurts from being frozen solid a few days ago… so embarrassing!), and everything is in good working order. Look on the bright side: now that I've tested the equipment on myself, I'm not worried about using it on all the cute animals I want to study! - 美 Chú thích *你好: xin chào *雪球: bóng tuyết *美: Mei 30 tháng Mười: Trở về với văn minh I decided to skip the helicopter trip back to town. I was feeling a little antsy after being cooped up in the research facility the last couple of weeks, so I chose to trek on foot instead. It wasn't an easy hike, but I had a few more things I wanted to try out with my endothermic diffuser. (Note to self: come up with a less science-y name.) I came upon a part of the trail that was impassable and that would have required me to take a big detour. But not today! I just built my own walkway with the diffuser and went right across it. It's going to be a great help in the mountains—I know it! I'll be taking a short break and then heading to Asia to start looking into the abandoned Overwatch research stations scattered around there. It's been so many years; who knows if there will be anything useful to get out of them? Fingers crossed! - 美 31 tháng Mười: Los Angeles, USA Boo! (Happy Halloween!) Wow, it is a lot warmer here than it was up north. I am not dressed for the weather. Just a quick update, as I finally got through customs (you try taking a few crates of scientific equipment through border security) and I'm ready to get away and enjoy the sun this weekend, maybe watch a movie or two! I am dying to see Six-Gun Killer. I'm such a sucker for those old-fashioned films, and I love Olivia Rai! - 美 2 tháng Mười một: Đường vẫn còn dài नमस्ते! Everything's been crazy since I landed. Many last minute preparations before I begin the ascent. My goal is to stay up in the mountains for as long as I can; there's just so much science to be done! (Did I really just write that?) This is by far the most difficult climb I've tried, so, yes, I'm a little nervous, but I also can't wait to get started. I promise to write some more once I get under way (lots of free time, remember?), but for now, check out the view: - 美 Chú thích *नमस्ते: namaste (xin chào) Liên kết ngoài *Official story source blog pl:小美的冒险日记